


Season 2 episode 3

by aestheticmemeprince



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: 420, M/M, Patryk calls Patryk Pau just to be cute., Paul calls Patryk pat, Paul has a crush on Patryk, Their teenagers, They smoke the dank kush, Underage Smoking, Weed, high, they talk about Mandela effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticmemeprince/pseuds/aestheticmemeprince
Summary: It's doesn't hurt if you try it . So why not let most innocent person try that dank kush.





	Season 2 episode 3

Patryk was a really nice kid. Never got in trouble. Always got straight a's. He was really kind hearted and too nice for his own good.

As for me, Paul. Not so much, my grades are below C level. I'm nice I can tell you that for sure. But I smoke pot so that makes me a bad influence on Pat for some reason. And thats what I heard from people who talk shit about me.

But he still hangs out with me ever since 6th grade. And then there's Tord. He usually gets high with me and sometimes teases Pat about being too nice.

\--

One day when we're getting high. Tord suggested something.

"Yo, we should like get Pat high" he said as he took another hit from the blunt. 

"Pass the shit dude, and you know Pat is to nice to do that". I said as Tord pass the blunt.

" you could ask" he suggested.

" what if he gets mad or something." I said.

" come on Paul, it's not like you like him or something". He smirked.

" fine". I said while pulling my phone and pulling me and Pat pervious conversation and then typed.

Paul: hey pat wanna get high sometime soon?

I put my phone down and took another hit. Worrying what my best friend would say. Then my phone chimed.

Pat: sure but when?

In all honestly I didn't expect that.

" what did he say?" Tord asked 

" he said sure". I answered back.

" oh shit really damn, looks like he isn't going to be so pure and innocent anymore !" Tord yelled.

" hey pat still has his innocence Tord" I shouted before I realizing what I said.

" omg I said innocent like him being to nice and naive. And not innocents like his virginty. Omg you're so dumb. " Tord wouldn't stop laughing.

" can we plan this first".  
\---

" I'm text pat we're here". Tord Said.

I nodded.

Pat came out the house wear a white baseball shirt with pink sleeves. Blue shorts and black stockings  
with bows on them. 

He look really cute. So innocent and pure, I didn't realize he was in the car.

" hey guys". He greeted.

Tord whistled that stupid cat call thing.

" wooooo why the outfit Pat" Tord asked.

" my twin brother made me wear this." Pat said in annoyance.

" okay, Paul did you role the blunts?" Tord asked.

" yeah, there in the glove compartment but don't them out I'm looking for place for pat to take a hit". I said.

Tord turned his head to pat.  
" hey Patty, you nervous you gonna take hit of that dank kush?" Tord asked Pat.

" a little, would my parents find out". Pat said.

" don't worry Pat, we have eye drops and perfume." I told him. Before pulling over at an empty McDonald's parking lot.

Tord took out the swisher pouch from the glove compartment and then handed over to me. Along with the lighter. 

" Okay pat your gonna inhale then exhale. And take strong hit." I said as I lit the blunt and hand it to him.

" and don't drop the blunt" Tord said 

" why is it bad" pat asked 

" it means someone is fucking your bitch". Tord laughed.

He was shaking when he had the blunt in his hand, Tord and I pull out our phones to record and take pictures.

He took a hit waited and then exhaled.

Which lead him to cough uncontrollably. 

" shit that fucking burns". He cried 

" dude you didn't hit it right."'Tord said."let us show you has its done". Tord said as he took the blunt out of pats hand. 

He took a strong hit and then blow out. 

" that doesn't help at all " pat said .

" okay, is like drinking water, you take it in hold in and exhale". I said while taking a hit. And handing the blunt back to pat.

He tried to take another hit but end up coughing uncontrollably.

" well that's was better then the first time" Tord said. " take another hit ". Tord shouted.

Pat did what he was told and try to take a hit. But touched the part where I lit the blunt. He ended up dropping the blunt on the floor of the car. 

" ahh that burned my fingers". Pat shouted. 

"Paaaaattt you fucking drop the blunt" Tord yelled.

For some reason pat looked at me when he dropped the blunt. It was really awkward.

" Paul the car is foggy"Patryk said.

" don't worry dude where gonna hot box this shit." I said.

Pat just looked really confuse. 

" Pat how do you feel?" Tord asked .

" the same" he answered.

Tord and I looked at each other.

" it'll hit you soon". We both said.

" okay let get some food". I said before putting the car in drive and left the McDonald's parking lot. 

" wow wow Paul . Should you . Be driving". Pat speech got slower. And eyes appear smaller.

" it's fine Pat were safe" I answered back.

" yup he's fucking high" Tord laughed. 

Pat and Tord just end up laughing uncontrollably. 

" Mandela effect kit-Kat never had a dash in it " Tord yelled.

" dark Vader never said look LUKE IM YOOUUR FATHER HESAIDNOIMYOURFATHER". Pat yelled . I couldn't understand the last part. He start to mess with his words.

" damn pat can't make up what the fuck your saying". I said to him.

" MANDELA EFFECT PAT NEVER DATE THAT ASS HOLE" Tord shouted 

" MANDELA EFFECT TORD NEVER FELL DOWN THE STAIRS IN FRONT OF HIS CRUSH". Pat shouted back.

" guys those aren't Mandela effect, those are things you wished never happened". I said 

Pat and Tord just looked at each other and laughed.  
\--  
Pat end up laughing and talked louder then usual.He even read every sign we passed and mess up the words.

Like there was a sign that said 'now hiring ' he end up saying ' now heering'. I thought it was cute.

Once we got food. Pat and Tord shared chips.

" holly fuck that tastes good". Pat shouted. 

" see, that shit taste hella good when your high" Tord said. 

Tord undid his seat belt and went to the back seat with Pat. 

"OMGLETSGOTOTHEFUCKINGPARK" Pat yelled 

" Pat dude fucking speak clearly". I yelled back at him.

" T H E P A R K. Paul please ". Tord shouted.

" okay, I guess, lets hope we don't get caught". I said before heading to the direction of the nearest parks.

\--

Once I parked the car, Pat and Tord rushed out the door laughing.

" shit fuck guys not funny ". I said trying to catch up to them. 

They stop by a park bench before taking a seat and uncontrollably laughed.

" come on Paul sit next to me". Pat points to his other side

" Paul, Pat is coming down from his high. We should let use the blow". Tord suggested.

" in a bit Tord, let's t just rest for a little bit." I Said, while taken a seat next to Pat. 

We sat there for a good few minutes before Pat rested his head on my shoulder. When did I got up quickly. Letting pat to hit his head on the bench.

 

" ehhhhh sorry Pat, I didn't mean to, we should get going". I said before dashing to the car.

" Paul why's your face red?" Tord asked before walking behind me. Pat was rubbing his head.

 

I just ignore Tord and go in the car. Then pat and Tord got in car.

" so what know ?" Pat asked.

" we're gonna smoke again but this time with a pipe.". I said as I got out a grinder and the pipe. I start to pact the pipe up. 

" okay pat you hold it like this and put the pipe in your mouth. Light this part and inhale". I said while I took a hit. And then let it out.

I handed pat the pipe, he took it and just looked at me.

" ehhhh Pau can you help me please?".he asked in the most innocent voice. 

" sure pat ". I said before taking the lighter and lighting the pipe up for him. 

He inhaled and exhaled but coughed uncontrollably.

" don't worry pat you'll get use to it if you do choose to continue smoking." I said to him.

" yeah, baby lungs". Tord said after.

" hey can we get water". Pat asked. 

" sure ". I replied before heading to the nearest store.

 

\---

Pat and Tord went to their giggly and hyper self . They both act the same when high. I found it cute.

When we enter the store. Pat and Tord ran off to mess around probably. I just went to get water. 

 

I decided to look for the two. It was quite easy. They hid in the toy aisle by the stuff animals.

" come lets go so I can pay for this". I said while I walked way from them

They followed me from behind. pat and Tord kept laughing and shoving each other. 

Once we pay for the water we left for the car. Tord pull something out pockets.

" shit dude you stoled candy". I said as I got in the car. 

" why not ". He said . As he opened the candy and handing all the yellow candy to Pat.. " come Paul have some, I know these are your favorite". Tord said has he hand me the pink colored candy. 

" fine "I said, taking the candy and handed Pats water to him. " hey pat you should pick a song since me and Tord have been picking". I said while I put the candy in my mouth.

"Oooooooooo dude, play glass animals". He shouted.

I never heard of that band in my whole life.

" man Paul can't believe you don't know your boyfriends favorite band ". Tord said.

" he's not my boyfriend." I augured, I was luck pat didn't hear us.

" I'll show the band and his favorite song". Tord said before taking his phone out and plug the aux cord to it. " favorite song is season 2 episode 3," he said as he put the song on.

" it's pretty good, Pat you have nice taste in music." I said . Pat just smile at me.

" leftover breakfast  
cereal over lunch  
She broken but she fun.  
My girl eats mayonnaise  
while she's getting blaze. " pat started to sing along to song.

He then point at Tord to join in.

" she drunk on old cartoons  
liquid TV after noon.  
Sometimes it makes me laugh  
Sometimes it makes me sad " they both started to sing along.

\- 

Once Pat came down from his. He wanted to go home. His eyes weren't red surprising. But he did end up using the perfume to mask the weed smell. 

When I stopped in front of his house. Pat looked at me for awhile.

" ummm Paul that was fun, we should do that again". I said as he got out of the car.

I got out the car.

" so let's make it a thing we do every month". I said while scratching my head.

" sure, I'll love that". He said as he hugged me. And the went in the house.

My face was red once I got back in  
The car. Tord was gonna tease me for sure. 

" aww how cute, anyways so we got a smoke squad?" Tord asked.

I just nodded.

" looks like Pat is not that innocent". Tord laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey add elements on the first time I got high in to this story. Also happy 420.


End file.
